Recently, due to the widespread use of the Internet, it has been common to provide information converted in a digital form which was once offered in a form of printing such as books. As the information converted into digital data may be shared and delivered in real time by many users thanks to the spread of the Internet and a 3G network or other high-speed communications systems, it is widely used compared to printed materials which relatively lack information sharing and information delivery.
In particular, a technology of providing detailed information on an object existing in reality by using an image of the object taken in real time by a user terminal or other recognition information of the object acquired thereby has been recently introduced.
When a variety of services, e.g., services of providing detailed information relating to numerous objects existing in reality as shown above, are provided, it is difficult to effectively store an image taken or other recognition information inputted by the user terminal. Even if a user wants to store only the information on an object with relatively high interest (or high importance) differentially, it is complicated and vexatious to systematically record and store the information. Therefore, it is true that it has certain limits to lead the more active participation of the users.
Accordingly, the applicant came to develop a technology of leading multiple users to more actively participate in a variety of services relating to objects in the real world by applying a concept of social network service (SNS) at issue in the field of information and technology.